Zero no Exorcist
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Un nuevo exorcista llega a la orden de las sombras. Consigo lleva un gran misterio. Que es lo que le pasara a la orden con un exorcista como este? (Contiene Ocs )
1. Chapter 1

**D-gray man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino pero el personaje que aparece en este fic es mío.**

Capítulo 1: Zero

Orden de las sombras (División de Europa):

Era plena noche, la luna brillaba sobre la Orden como siempre, llevaba su aura de oscuridad alrededor. En las rocas de las montañas, un hombre estaba escalando solo con sus manos. Esto llamó la atención de la gente de seguridad. Los científicos miraron por la pantalla de seguridad.

Reever: ¿Y este quien será? Nadie informo que venía uno nuevo.

Komui: A lo mejor sea un alpinista cualquiera pero lo mas probable es que sea un nuevo exorcista.

Reever: *Vena resaltada* ¿Y por que no revisas en ese basurero que es tu escritorio? Lo que nos falta es repetir lo mismo que le paso a Allen.

Allen: Komui-San, ya volví... ¿Quien es ese que sube?

Reever: Ni idea, eso intentamos averiguar. Ahhhh, me olvide...*Sonrisa* bienvenido, Allen.

Allen: E-estoy de vuelta...

Allen se encontraba nostálgico con esa frase, volvían sus recuerdos de Maná. El se dio por forzar una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan de él. Las dudas y sospechas empezaban a generarse por este sujeto. Toda la orden lo observaba excepto Kanda, que no le importaba. Lenalee entro a la habitación junto a una gran bandeja con tazas de café.

Lenalee: Chicos, aquí tienen su café. Allen,*Sonrisa* bienvenido a casa

Allen: *Sonrojo* E-Estoy de vuelta. (Es muy linda...)

Lavi: *Sonrisa burlona* Te esta gustando, no?

Allen: *Sonrojo* Cállate, Lavi.

Komui: *Asesino* Si llegas a ver a mi Leenalee, te mandare al infierno.

Allen: *Asustado* Si...intentare no hacerlo.

La orden de las sombras (Exterior):

El hombre estaba por subir finalmente. El se agarro de la punta con fuerza y de un impulso se elevo en el aire. El cayo perfecto con sus pies. Ahora se podía ver bien como era. Era un hombre de unos 20 años, de unos 1,80. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, botas negras y no usaba camisa. En su hebilla usaba una cadena negra como cinturón. Su cuerpo estaba pintado por tatuajes simbólicos (La cruz católica en su pecho. La estrella de David en su estomago. En su brazo derecho tiene una serpiente que se expande hasta su mano, termina con la serpiente mordiendo una manzana pero su cabeza era apuñalada por un cuchillo. En su izquierda había círculos con runas escritas. En la palma de su mano izquierda había una pirámide con un ojo en su centro. En su espalda había un Kanji que decía "Oscuridad") Su pelo era lacio y corto, de un color rojo fuego. El miro el lugar mientras caminaba.

¿?: *Suspiro* ¿Qué pasa con este lugar? Es bastante oscuro para ser cede de exorcistas….ya veo por que le dicen "Orden de las sombras"….

El se acerca a la puerta, la observa detallada mente. El abre su mano y empieza a llamar.

¿?: ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?!...¡Tengo una orden especial de Pizza de doble queso y pepperoni!... ….. (No hay nadie…..)

Orden de las sombras (interior):

Todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza. Los científicos buscaban en los registros para ver si un nuevo exorcista iba a venir pero no tenían resultados.

Lavi: *Sorprendido* ¿Q-Que le pasa a este tipo?...Esta todo tatuado… ¿De verdad es un exorcista?

Allen: *Ilusionado* Dejémoslo entrar, a lo mejor dice la verdad…

Leenalee: *Gota* Era una broma, Allen-Kun. Pero, ¿Quién es este tipo?

Komui: Espera que le hablo en el altavoz. *Se acerca al altavoz* ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿Huh?...*Mira a su alrededor* Oh no, ¡Las voces volvieron! ¡Les dije que se callaran!

Komui: *Gota* Te estoy hablando desde adentro…

¿?: ¡Lo se! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Komui: *Enojado* ¡Te estoy hablando por un altavoz dentro del edificio, idiota!

¿?: Aaaahhh, ya lo sabía. Bien…*Enojado* ¡¿Cómo que "Quien soy"?! ¡¿Cómo no me conoces?! ¡Soy el mejor exorcista que existe!

Komui: *Sorprendido* ¿Qué? ¿Un exorcista dijiste?

¿?: ¡Eso dije! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que jamás hayas oído hablar de mí?!

Komui: Entonces dime tú nombre…

¿?: ¿Por qué te voy a decir mi nombre? ¡No se quien carajo eres! ¿Cómo se que no eres mi enemigo?

Komui: *Enojado* ¡Si eres un exorcista deja que el guardián te revise!

¿?: ¿Guardián?

Guardián: ¡Empezando escáner de rayos X! ¡Comprobando si el individuo es Akuma o Humano!

¿?: *Sonrisa* Ya veo, desconfían de mi ¿No?

El se acerca al guardián sonriendo. El se para frente a él, lo mira a los ojos y le da una sonrisa amable. El guardián no podía escanearlo, era como si no hubiese nadie. El hombre pone su mano en el guardián y le sonríe con felicidad.

¿?: *Enojado* ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES DEMONIO, BASTARDO?!

El golpeo al guardián con toda su furia. El portón se rompe y entra a la orden. El guardián grita por los aires hasta que cae finalmente al piso. Todo el mundo se sorprende al verlo tirado en el piso. La alarma de intruso empieza a sonar por el edificio, los exorcistas se pusieron alerta. Kanda al oírla agarro a Mugen y fue hacia la entrada. El hombre entro al edificio y sonrió.

¿?: ¡Show Time! … ….… … ¿Dónde están todos?

Kanda: Mira arriba estúpido….

¿?: ….

El levanta la mirada y encuentra a Kanda en el segundo piso. El tenía un aire de asesino a su alrededor. El tenía a Mugen en su manos, la sacaría en cualquier momento.

¿?: *Sonrisa* Muy bien….al fin una bienvenida…

Kanda salta del segundo piso. En el aire desenvaina a Mugen. El golpea al piso con su espada. Ese tipo se corrió hacia atrás. Kanda se puso en guardia y dio un mandoble. El tipo se encorvo, Kanda dio un giro rápido y lanzo un tajo. Ese tipo retrocedió de un giro hacía atrás, una pequeña cortadura se encontraba en su mejilla. El se toco la herida y vio la sangre.

¿?: *Sorprendió* ¡Oh! ¡Me cortaste! *Aplaudiendo* ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¿Quién eres, señorita?

Kanda: *Vena resaltada* *Asesino* ¿"Señorita"? ¿Quieres morir o que?

¿?: *Pensativo* Mmmmmmm mmmm….… *Serio* elijo "o que"

Kanda: Ya veo…. ¡Primera Ilusión: Mundo de insectos!

De Mugen salieron múltiples ráfagas en forma de insecto. El se quedo mirándolas mientras se le veían encima. El se cubrió con su antebrazo. Esas ráfagas explotaron en su antebrazo. La fuerza lo desplazo para atrás. De su antebrazo salía humo pero él estaba completamente bien, sin ninguna herida. Cosa que sorprendió a Kanda.

¿?: Bien, veo que das unas grandes bienvenidas. Por lo que veo eres un Samurai, ¿Eres japonés?

Kanda: … …

¿?: *Sonriendo* ¡Eres japonés, lo sabía! *Reverencia* Konichigua, Bushido-Kun.

Kanda: *Enojado/ Venas resaltadas* Maldito….deja de bromear o te hago pedazos.

¿?: ¡Jajaja! ¡Entiendo, perdón por decirte señorita! Es que con esa cara no me daba cuenta si era hombre o….

Kanda se lanza hacia él y ataca con su Mugen. Mugen estaba cargada con una descarga eléctrica. Kanda ataco pero el tipo se voltio para abajo, el ataque dejo un corte de dos metros en la pared. El tipo aprovecho y golpeo a Kanda en el torso. El fue impulsado al aire, Kanda cayó al piso y se recupero.

¿?: Veo que lastime tu orgullo, Bushido-Kun. Sería una falta de respeto si no levanto mi arma contra ti.

Kanda: (¿Arma? ¿Este bastardo tiene una inocencia?)

El saca su cadena de su hebilla. El la agarra con ambas manos. Kanda la observa detalladamente, "¿Una inocencia? ¿Será de verdad un exorcista?" pensaba al ver la cadena. De repente la cadena se envolvió con fuego y el pelo de ese hombre empezó a humear.

¿?: *Sonriendo* Juguemos un poco, Bushido-Kun.

Kanda: *Sorprendido* ¿Esa cadena es….una inocencia….?

¿?: *Confundido* ¿Inocencia? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Esta es mi arma! ¡Black Rose! ¡No es una de esas "Inocencia" que tú hablas!

Kanda: (¿No es una inocencia? ¿Entonces, que es? ¿Por qué esa cadena esta envuelta en fuego y él la agarra sin quemarse? ¿Quién mierda es este sujeto? ¡!)

El tipo ataco con su cadena, Kanda salto para arriba y subió al primer piso. La cadena al chocar con el piso creo una pequeña explosión. Todos empezaron a ver la pelea entre ambos, muchos estaban boca abierta al ver a Kanda retrocediendo. Sus compañeros exorcistas querían quedarse de brazos cruzados pero Kanda no aceptaría su ayuda. Kanda dividió a Mugen en dos y se puso a pelear en serio.

¿?: Tú katana se dividió en dos, ¿Eh?

Kanda: ¡!

El tipo se encontraba detrás de él. Kando lo miro con sorpresa, no había notado que se moviera o que estaba detrás de él.

¿?: *Sonriendo* Ahora vas con todo, ¿No? Vamos, Black Rose.

El lanza su cadena hacia Kanda, él salta hacia abajo pero la cadena lo sigue. Kanda lanza la ilusión de insectos para pararlo. Se crea una explosión y Kanda llega al piso. Pero la cadena vuelve a aparecer frente a él. Con Mugen para su ataque pero otra cadena aparece y le agarra la pierna. Su pierna empieza a incendiarse cosa que alarma a Kanda y también lo distrae. La cadena que para golpeo a Mugen con fuerza haciendo que pierda la guardia, esa cadena le agarra la otra pierna. Kanda es levantado por ambas cadenas y lanzado hacia una pared. El choca contra ella, lastimándolo en su postura. El vio de nuevo al tipo y observo que en cada mano tenía una cadena.

¿?: *Sonriendo* No eres el único que puede dividir su arma, Bushido-Kun. *Hace girar a las cadenas* Por favor, dame algo de diversión.

Kanda: ¡Tsk! Eres muy molesto, bastardo. Tú diversión termina aquí. (¡Segunda Ilusión: Mantis Religiosa de Ocho Flores!)

Ocho luces salieron de Mugen y se dirigieron hacia él. El empezó a girar sus cadenas con velocidad y fuerzas alrededor suyo pero las dos se chocaron y se enredaron accidentalmente en su cuerpo. El cayó al piso y sin poder defenderse, las ocho luces lo atacaron. El fue empujado por las luces unos 13 metros de distancia. Al chocar contra una columna, exploto. Todos los científicos se encontraban asustados por el poder de Kanda. Sus compañeros suspiraron de alivio al verle ganar. Kanda se paro y guardo su espada.

Kanda: (Que perdida de tiempo. Al final solo resulto ser palabras…)

¿?: ¡Black Trap!

Kanda: ¡!

Una Bala apareció frente a Kanda sorpresivamente. Esa bala lo envolvió a Kanda y lo prendió fuego. El dio un gemido de dolor, el intentaba liberarse de ellas pero no podían, mas forcejaba mas lo apretaba. El tipo apareció en el aire con sus dos cadenas, el dio un grito de ataque y al caer al piso, le dio un tajo en el torso con sus cadenas. Kanda escupió sangre y se arrodillo.

Kanda: *Enojado* Maldito…te enredaste a propósito…

¿?: De hecho fue accidental. Tenía pensado crear un vértice para destruir ese ataque y de paso lastimarte pero tuve que aprovechar. Tuve suerte que Black Rose me protegió al enredarse en mí y que pensaras que me habías vencido. *Sonrisa burlona* Te hice morder el suelo, Bushido-Kun.

Kanda: *Vena resaltada*… … … … *Enojado* ¡CALLATE!

En su ira logra romper el "Black Trap", el agarra a Mugen y salta atacando con su espada ascendiendo en el aire. El se mueve un poco para atrás y usa a Black Rose. Kanda lanza la Primera Ilusión pero el tipo envuelve a Mugen. El lo jalo y lo trae. Kanda le lanza una patada pero el se la para y le agarra el pie. El le tuerce el pie y lo golpea de cara contra el piso. Kanda ataca con su otra espada pero el la detiene con su mano y le rompe la muñeca. Luego lo agarra de la solapa del uniforme, lo sube a su altura y le da un rodillazo al estomago. Kanda vomito encima del tipo (Cosa que lo molesto) y quedo desconcertado. El vomito empezó a evaporarse al tocar al sujeto. El levanto su puño y empezó a incendiarse.

¿?: *Enojado* ¡Me vomitaste, hijo de puta!

El puño exploto en la cara de Kanda. El fue despedido hasta el tercer piso, ahí el rompió el barrancal y cayo muy lastimado al piso. Los científicos quedaron paralizados al verlo perder de esa manera. El hombre vio alrededor y empezó a ver a los científicos.

¿?: *Decepcionado* ¡Esperaba algo divertido, Bushido-Kun! ¡Espero que estos tragas puedan darme una buena bienvenida…!

El junto sus dos cadenas para volverlas una. El se dio la vuelta rápidamente y con su cadena paro una gran espada blanca. Allen se encontraba enojado con él pero él estaba feliz al verlo. Arriba de ellos había un martillo gigante, ambos saltaron para atrás para esquivarlo. Lavi se puso al lado de Allen y se pusieron en guardia.

¿?: *Sonrisa* ¡Que bien! Me estaba empezando a preocupar por que nadie venía a darme la bienvenida. Espero que sean más divertidos que Bushido-Kun.

Allen: *Enojado* Maldito… ¡¿Quién eres?!

¿?: *Molesto* Otra vez esa pregunta, ¡¿Cómo no me conocen?! ¡¿Y se hacen llamar "Exorcistas"?!

Allen: ¡¿Eres un exorcista?!

¿?: ¡Oh por dios! ¡Eso es lo que les dije desde el principio! ¡¿Es que no escuchan?!

Lavi: *Enojado* ¡Vos fuiste el que rompió la puerta y se puso a pelear!

¿?: Detalles, detalles. Además, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes? Ni siquiera los conozco.

Allen: Tú dijiste que eres un exorcista, ¿No?

¿?: ¡Da!

Allen: Nosotros también somos exorcistas, así que estamos del mismo lado.

¿?: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Son exorcistas?! ¡Que bien! Nunca había visto a otro exorcista, así que no sabían como eran…

El levanto su mano y paro el ataque doble de Mugen. El levanto su mirada y lo vio a Kanda, él estaba muy enojado.

¿?: *Sonrisa* ¿Estas mejor, Bushido-Kun?

Kanda cae al piso y se pone en guardia. Le da una mirada asesina pero el solo le sonríe. Allen se interpone entre los dos.

Kanda: ¡Quítate, Enano! ¡¿Quieres morir también?!

Allen: Te dije que mi nombre es Allen y no me voy a correr. Este hombre también es un exorcista como nosotros, no podemos atacarlo.

¿?: ¡Jajaja! ¡Enano!

Allen: *Enojado* ¡Estoy ayudándote, estúpido!

¿?: Lo siento, es que resulto muy gracioso Enano.

Allen: *Enojado* ¡Me llamo Allen! Y es mejor que no hagas mas escándalo…

¿?: ¿O sino que?

Komui: Te vamos a derribar entre todos.

El se dio vuelta y lo tenían rodeado. Los Rastreadores lo apuntaban con las barreras, mientras que Crowley estaba detrás de él y Kanda y Allen le apuntaban con sus espadas. El miro a todos lados y dio una sonrisa de felicidad.

¿?: *Sonrisa* Así es como deben ser las bienvenidas. ¿Tanto les costaba?

Kanda: Cállate si no quieres que te decapite.

¿?: Aaahh, que aterrador….

El mira a los exorcistas y se da cuenta de la presencia de una en especial. Era una joven china de 16 años, usaba una minifalda y medias cortas. Ella tenía una cara hermosa y un cuerpo delicado. El desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció frente a Lenalle. El le agarro la mano y dio una sonrisa muy confiada.

¿?: *Confiado/Seductor* Hola, preciosa. Es un placer conocerte, ¿Podrías…decirme tú nombre?

Lenalle: ¡!

Komui: *Enojado* ¡PUTO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI LENALEE!

¿?: Lenalle…que hermoso nombre…es probable que no me conozcas pero jamás me olvidaras….*Sonriendo* Mi nombre es Zero, espero que nos llevemos bien…bebe…

Kanda: Hey, bastardo….*Asesino* no la molestes…no ves que te rechazo…

Lenalle: ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, degenerado?!

Zero: Eso es lo que todas dicen al principio, después me piden a gritos que las lleve a la cama.

Lenalle: *Enojado* ¡Pervertido!

Kanda: Deja, este lo mato yo.

Lenalee: Kanda…

Lenalle: No te confundas, no lo hago por vos. Pero este tipo de personas las odio con toda mi alma.

Zero: … … …

Zero lo mira a Kanda fijamente. Luego la mira a Lenalle, luego los mira a los dos fijamente. El se da cuenta de algo y se saca su sonrisa de la cara.

Zero: Aaaahh, ya entendí. Perdón por faltarle el respeto, señorita.

Lenalle: *Confundida*…

Kanda: *Molesto* ¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota?

Zero: Tú nombre era Kanda, ¿No? Perdón por esa paliza que te dí….déjame que te cure.

El envuelve sorpresivamente a Kanda. Todos se ponen alerta, Kanda es incendiado vivo pero no grita. Lenalle activa sus Dark Boots y le da una patada en la cabeza. El fue desnucado y cayó al piso. Kanda fue liberado y todos se acercaron a él.

Lenalle: ¡Kanda-Kun! ¡¿Estas….?!

Kanda se encontraba bien, sin lastimaduras. Su cuerpo estaba sanado y sin marcas de fuego. Cosa que sorprendió a todos. Zero se paro como si nada y le sonrió.

Zero: ¿Mucho mejor?

Kanda: *Sorprendido* S-Si… ¿Q-Que me hiciste?

Zero: Te cure. ¿No es obvio?

Allen: P-Pero… ¿Con fuego? ¿Cómo es posible?

Zero dio un suspiro de cansancio. Guardo a Black Rose en su hebilla y los ignoro.

Allen: ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Zero: Eres…. …. Allen, ¿No? No te preocupes, me voy a buscar una habitación para mí. *Sonrisa* Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante, compañero.

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**D-Gray man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino pero el personaje Zero me pertenece.**

Capitulo 2: Un trato con el diablo.

Orden de las sombras:

Era medio día, los mariscales y los comandantes en jefe estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias. Los cuervos se encontraban vigilando la entrada, Malcom se encontraba sentado en la punta de la mesa al lado de Howard Link.

Malcom: Mariscales, los he reunido aquí para hablar sobre nuestro más reciente exorcista: Zero. Como sabrán, irrumpió ayer en la orden y ataco al Exorcista Kanda Yuu.

Tiedoll: *Triste* Mi pobre chico fue golpeado por ese hombre…usualmente no lo perdonaría pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Winters: Eso crees de cualquier persona, Tiedoll. Pero hay que admitir que es un tipo muy duro, enfrentarse a todo un lugar llenos de exorcistas es de locos.

Cross: Le gusta cabrear a la gente, ya me agrada.

Komui: No tiene respeto por nadie, nos falto respeto a todos. (Y lo que le hizo a mi pequeña Lenalle)

Bak: (Lo se, te entiendo)

Link: Se desconoce todo sobre el sujeto, no aparece en ningún registro o documentación sobre él.

Cross: En simples palabras, esta en blanco.

Malcom: Es un misterio, por lo cual lo hace ser demasiado sospechoso. Tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca también. El y Allen Walker serán supervisados por el Inspector Howard Link.

Link: Acepto el trabajo, señor.

Komui: No es un poco exagerado. Solo por que desconozcamos de él no quiere decir que este del lado del enemigo.

Malcom: Esa actitud ingenua hará que lo maten algún día supervisor. No podemos prevalecer en esta guerra si no sabemos quien es el que lucha para nosotros, si tiene una pizca de peligro debe ser vigilado.

Zero: Eso si que es un problema.

Todos: ¡!

Malcom: ¡¿Cuándo entraste aquí?!

Zero: Desde el principio que estoy aquí pero no dije nada por que tú bigote me distraía.

Link: ¡Que insolente! No puedes entrar a las reuniones si no eres un mariscal o si se necesita tú presencia por orden del inspector.

Zero:….…...Lo siento, el bigote del viejo me distrajo de nuevo.

Malcom: *Enojado* ¡Ya deja eso, imbecil!

Zero: No me falte el respeto que te estoy hablando bien.

Bak: ¡Estas faltándole el respeto al inspector, idiota!

Zero:… … …Es como si le sacaras la punta a un pincel y te lo pegaras.

Komui: ¡Ya deja su bigote en paz!

Zero: Ta bueno, lo dejo en paz. Pero estoy de acuerdo en cierto sentido. No se puede prevalecer en una guerra si no se sabe quien esta de nuestro lado. Entiendo sus motivos para desconfiar en mí, es más, yo también desconfío en usted.

Malcom: *Sonriendo* Ya veo, veo que nos entendemos.

Zero: Jajaja, exacto. Y como somos dos caballeros que nos entendemos podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Malcom: ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Zero: Le propongo esto, yo voy a pelear para usted como su soldado pero no intente mangonearme, odio eso. Y se que usted hace cosas ocultas que la mayoría no sabe pero yo se completamente.

Malcom: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

Zero: Déjeme terminar, hombre. Yo también tengo de esas cosas así que esta es la otra condición: Yo no me meto en su camino, si usted no se mete en el mío.

Malcom:… … ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Zero: *Sonrisa*… …. *Serio* Por que yo puedo ser el que te haga ganar esta guerra.

Todos: ¡!

Zero: Escuchen, yo soy demasiado fuerte. Más de lo que puedan imaginar. Ustedes saben de lo que hice con Yuu-Kun y les digo esto, me contenía demasiado. Así que Inspector intente pensar que tanto poder podría llegar a tener.

Malcom: … … ¿Qué sucede si no acepto las condiciones?

Zero: ¿Qué sucedería? Bueno… … digamos que… …me da igual…el lado que estoy. Siendo honesto estoy aquí por que me gusta pelear y matar.

Winters: Jeje, te entiendo.

Zero: Lo ves, así que tranquilamente puedo ir para el otro lado. Así que…. ¿Que dices?

Malcom: … … … A ver si entendí. Vienes en secreto a una reunión de mariscales y comandantes en jefe sin permiso solo para amenazarnos con una traición sino acepto tú acuerdo.

Zero:… … ¿Este hombre tiene problemas? Por que eso es exactamente lo que hice.

Cross: Jejeje, lo parece. ¿Verdad?

Malcom: Ya veo, ¿Piensas que te dejaremos hacer eso? Esta en una habitación con todos los mariscales y miembros del Cuervo. No te dejaremos hacer eso, tú no eres tan fuerte como dices. Así que ahora solo tienes dos opciones o te vuelves un soldado que acepta todas nuestras ordenes o te ejecutaremos por hereje. ¿Qué dices?

Zero se queda callado, ve a su alrededor. Todos los mariscales lo miraron fijamente al igual que todos en su habitación. Malcom se encontraba serio y calmado, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Zero: *Suspiro* Te creía más listo Malcom. Yo le dije que desconfío de usted y vine con un acuerdo comprensible para no usar la violencia.

Malcom: Y como vera no es una buena idea usarla.

Zero: Déjeme terminar, por dios. ¿No tiene modales? Como les decía desconfío de usted así que pensé un plan también para que acepte definidamente mi acuerdo.

Malcom: Jo, ¿Cuál es?

Zero: Recuerden que yo les dije que estaba desde el principio escuchándolos pero nadie se percato de mi presencia. Así que recuerda que mi arma Black Rose puede dividirse.

Malcom:… …

Zero: Si no se percataron de mi presencia hasta que hable. ¿Crees que no aprovecharía esa situación para dividir a Black Rose?

Todos:¡!

Zero: Mire en su cuello inspector.

Malcom mira a su cuello y tiene a Black Rose enredado en todo su cuello.

Zero: Ahora dirás: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste?!"

Malcom: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste?! ¡!

Zero: *Sonriendo* Eres fácil de leer Malcom, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Ahora piensas que no puedo escapar y moriré aquí pero no. Veras mucha gente ha intentado matarme de cualquier forma y con muchas cosas pero nadie lo logro. Además he memorizado cada lugar de la torre, se me ocurrieron as de 26 maneras de escapar de este lugar ileso sin que nadie se de cuenta. Y por lo visto no le agrada mucho a la gente y aquí hay muchos que quisieran tener su lugar. Es todo a su elección. ¿Qué dice?

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**D-Gray man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino pero el personaje Zero me pertenece.**

Capitulo 2: Un trato con el diablo.

Orden de las sombras:

Era medio día, los mariscales y los comandantes en jefe estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias. Los cuervos se encontraban vigilando la entrada, Malcom se encontraba sentado en la punta de la mesa al lado de Howard Link.

Malcom: Mariscales, los he reunido aquí para hablar sobre nuestro más reciente exorcista: Zero. Como sabrán, irrumpió ayer en la orden y ataco al Exorcista Kanda Yuu.

Tiedoll: *Triste* Mi pobre chico fue golpeado por ese hombre…usualmente no lo perdonaría pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Winters: Eso crees de cualquier persona, Tiedoll. Pero hay que admitir que es un tipo muy duro, enfrentarse a todo un lugar llenos de exorcistas es de locos.

Cross: Le gusta cabrear a la gente, ya me agrada.

Komui: No tiene respeto por nadie, nos falto respeto a todos. (Y lo que le hizo a mi pequeña Lenalle)

Bak: (Lo se, te entiendo)

Link: Se desconoce todo sobre el sujeto, no aparece en ningún registro o documentación sobre él.

Cross: En simples palabras, esta en blanco.

Malcom: Es un misterio, por lo cual lo hace ser demasiado sospechoso. Tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca también. El y Allen Walker serán supervisados por el Inspector Howard Link.

Link: Acepto el trabajo, señor.

Komui: No es un poco exagerado. Solo por que desconozcamos de él no quiere decir que este del lado del enemigo.

Malcom: Esa actitud ingenua hará que lo maten algún día supervisor. No podemos prevalecer en esta guerra si no sabemos quien es el que lucha para nosotros, si tiene una pizca de peligro debe ser vigilado.

Zero: Eso si que es un problema.

Todos: ¡!

Malcom: ¡¿Cuándo entraste aquí?!

Zero: Desde el principio que estoy aquí pero no dije nada por que tú bigote me distraía.

Link: ¡Que insolente! No puedes entrar a las reuniones si no eres un mariscal o si se necesita tú presencia por orden del inspector.

Zero:….…...Lo siento, el bigote del viejo me distrajo de nuevo.

Malcom: *Enojado* ¡Ya deja eso, imbecil!

Zero: No me falte el respeto que te estoy hablando bien.

Bak: ¡Estas faltándole el respeto al inspector, idiota!

Zero:… … …Es como si le sacaras la punta a un pincel y te lo pegaras.

Komui: ¡Ya deja su bigote en paz!

Zero: Ta bueno, lo dejo en paz. Pero estoy de acuerdo en cierto sentido. No se puede prevalecer en una guerra si no se sabe quien esta de nuestro lado. Entiendo sus motivos para desconfiar en mí, es más, yo también desconfío en usted.

Malcom: *Sonriendo* Ya veo, veo que nos entendemos.

Zero: Jajaja, exacto. Y como somos dos caballeros que nos entendemos podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Malcom: ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Zero: Le propongo esto, yo voy a pelear para usted como su soldado pero no intente mangonearme, odio eso. Y se que usted hace cosas ocultas que la mayoría no sabe pero yo se completamente.

Malcom: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

Zero: Déjeme terminar, hombre. Yo también tengo de esas cosas así que esta es la otra condición: Yo no me meto en su camino, si usted no se mete en el mío.

Malcom:… … ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Zero: *Sonrisa*… …. *Serio* Por que yo puedo ser el que te haga ganar esta guerra.

Todos: ¡!

Zero: Escuchen, yo soy demasiado fuerte. Más de lo que puedan imaginar. Ustedes saben de lo que hice con Yuu-Kun y les digo esto, me contenía demasiado. Así que Inspector intente pensar que tanto poder podría llegar a tener.

Malcom: … … ¿Qué sucede si no acepto las condiciones?

Zero: ¿Qué sucedería? Bueno… … digamos que… …me da igual…el lado que estoy. Siendo honesto estoy aquí por que me gusta pelear y matar.

Winters: Jeje, te entiendo.

Zero: Lo ves, así que tranquilamente puedo ir para el otro lado. Así que…. ¿Que dices?

Malcom: … … … A ver si entendí. Vienes en secreto a una reunión de mariscales y comandantes en jefe sin permiso solo para amenazarnos con una traición sino acepto tú acuerdo.

Zero:… … ¿Este hombre tiene problemas? Por que eso es exactamente lo que hice.

Cross: Jejeje, lo parece. ¿Verdad?

Malcom: Ya veo, ¿Piensas que te dejaremos hacer eso? Esta en una habitación con todos los mariscales y miembros del Cuervo. No te dejaremos hacer eso, tú no eres tan fuerte como dices. Así que ahora solo tienes dos opciones o te vuelves un soldado que acepta todas nuestras ordenes o te ejecutaremos por hereje. ¿Qué dices?

Zero se queda callado, ve a su alrededor. Todos los mariscales lo miraron fijamente al igual que todos en su habitación. Malcom se encontraba serio y calmado, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Zero: *Suspiro* Te creía más listo Malcom. Yo le dije que desconfío de usted y vine con un acuerdo comprensible para no usar la violencia.

Malcom: Y como vera no es una buena idea usarla.

Zero: Déjeme terminar, por dios. ¿No tiene modales? Como les decía desconfío de usted así que pensé un plan también para que acepte definidamente mi acuerdo.

Malcom: Jo, ¿Cuál es?

Zero: Recuerden que yo les dije que estaba desde el principio escuchándolos pero nadie se percato de mi presencia. Así que recuerda que mi arma Black Rose puede dividirse.

Malcom:… …

Zero: Si no se percataron de mi presencia hasta que hable. ¿Crees que no aprovecharía esa situación para dividir a Black Rose?

Todos:¡!

Zero: Mire en su cuello inspector.

Malcom mira a su cuello y tiene a Black Rose enredado en todo su cuello.

Zero: Ahora dirás: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste?!"

Malcom: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste?! ¡!

Zero: *Sonriendo* Eres fácil de leer Malcom, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Ahora piensas que no puedo escapar y moriré aquí pero no. Veras mucha gente ha intentado matarme de cualquier forma y con muchas cosas pero nadie lo logro. Además he memorizado cada lugar de la torre, se me ocurrieron as de 26 maneras de escapar de este lugar ileso sin que nadie se de cuenta. Y por lo visto no le agrada mucho a la gente y aquí hay muchos que quisieran tener su lugar. Es todo a su elección. ¿Qué dice?

Fin del capitulo


End file.
